


Save the Date

by Axle007



Series: Supercorp moments [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axle007/pseuds/Axle007
Summary: Kara steps out of her comfort zone by going out on a date only to get stood up, unable to bear the humiliation of leaving she turns to Alex, who turns to Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558378
Comments: 5
Kudos: 234





	Save the Date

It was late in the evening though Lena wasn’t too sure on the exact time but the sun had already set and she had sent Jess home for the day, Lena had decided to attempt to start tomorrows work before leaving resulting in her tapping her finger repeatedly on her desk in frustration as she was waiting for the arrival of a multitude of spreadsheets and performance reviews on her computer. However, her attention was redirected to her phone as it rang on her desk causing it to vibrate slightly. Picking it up she looked at the caller information which was unhelpful as it simply read _Private Number_ , few people had her personal number and even fewer would dare to hide their ID and so Lena’s curiosity got the better of her and she answered her phone.

“Lena Luthor speaking.”

There was a slight interlude between her speaking and a response, during which Lena could hear paper being shuffled around and the slight distant echoes of arguments.

“Hi Lena, it’s Alex Danvers.” Lena’s internal response was divided, was she calling in an official special agent capacity or was it about her sister.

“Agent Danvers, is this call a business or personal one?”

“In this case it’s something personal I need help with-” Lena eyes widened slightly as she heard Alex’s request. “-I know we don’t know each other that well but I need your help with Kara.”

Lena was surprised that Alex was asking her for help especially regarding Kara as the older sister always appeared defensive of her when Lena was present.

“How can I help?” Lena’s voice softened as she smiled at the opportunity of helping her friend’s sister.

“So, Kara had a date tonight and she was stood up.” Lena’s smile weakened, Kara was sunshine and rainbows in human form and the idea that someone would hurt her in such a way angered Lena, before she could ask how to help Alex continued. “Kara doesn’t do well with embarrassing situations like this, it really knocks her confidence, so I said I’d go and sit down order some food and save her some face, but something has come up at work. Kara’s hasn’t got a lot of friends and even less that she would feel comfortable knowing this happened, she trusts you Lena, so could you save me having to cancel and go instead?”

“I’ll go as long as you’re telling the truth, if this is some thinly veiled attempt at trying to get me to out on a date with Kara through deception, I won’t be happy.” Lena wasn’t sure if she was the right person to ask but she agreed because the idea of Kara losing confidence in herself didn’t sit right with Lena.

Alex laughed as she responded. “Trust me I’ve learnt my lesson from the last time I set Kara up with a surprise date it went so badly she refused to speak to me for a week.”

Before Lena could respond there was some heated arguing in the background of Alex’s call. “Damn, look I have to go, thank you so much for doing this I know Kara will be grateful and I’ll text you the places address in a sec.” Alex quickly hung up in a hurry which Lena took as a sign that whatever Alex had to deal with was happening now and before she could even open her contacts list for her driver she received a text from Alex which gave the name of the restaurant and thanked her again. Lena recognised the name, it was a place only about 10 minutes from her building so it would be faster to walk, grabbing her jacket she made her way out of her office.

…Kara:

Kara found herself constantly unlocking her phone, staring at the time, flicking to the message from Alex saying _her hero_ _was on their way_ then locking her phone so she could repeat the process again in about 15 seconds time. There were a multitude of reasons she did this, firstly, she couldn’t bear the embarrassment of meeting eyes with the waitress again especially after her third glass of wine the remains of which sat temptingly in its glass but if she drank it and asked for more she might get suspicious at her lack of drunkenness. Second, it served as something to do rather than sitting in silence and risk eavesdropping on conversations happening around her and it also helped to lessen her anxiety knowing that even after an hour of waiting for her no show of a date that Alex would save her from the looks of pity from both customers and the staff if she were to leave.

Kara looked down at her phone again and the conversations around her turned into hushed whispers which Kara instantly blocked out for fear of them being about her being sat alone for so long one a table clearly laid out for two. Suddenly the chair opposite her was pulled out and Kara’s eyes shot up gratefully however they didn’t find Alex preparing to sit with her, they widened in surprise as she watched Lena sit down sliding her chair forward.

“Sorry for taking so long, I got carried away at work.” Lena winked mischievously. Kara blushed slightly at the implication before stumbling out a response. “Oh-h no worries, you’re here now.”

Lena signalled for the waitress to come over ordering herself a glass of wine “Do you want a refill?” she gestured towards Kara who nodded gratefully. “You order first since you’ve had more time to read the menu than me.” She spoke playfully and Kara could only marvel in how well Lena seemed to be in her element in public giving out her Luther CEO aura of superiority.

Kara brought the menu up in front of her which in reality was unnecessary as in her waiting she had read the menu multiple times but she wanted to give Lena time to decide, pretending to weigh her options she drew out the moment a little longer. “Uh, could I have the beef wellington, medium rare.” When the waitress nodded Kara’s eyes turned to Lena who she could see was skimming through the menu. “And I’ll have the lasagne.” Lena gave a courteous smile as she looked up to the waitress as well. With their food ordered and the waitress now gone the two were left alone to wait.

“So, I guess Alex called you?” Kara asked as she sipped the now full glass of wine.

Lena gave a small smile as she answered. “Yea, she said something at work came up. I hope you’re okay with me coming to the rescue, I know I’m not as good as Alex.” Kara’s eyes widened as she seemed visibly hurt by Lena’s statement. “As good as? Trust me Lena there’s no comparing you two, one is my sister and the other is my best friend, you’re both tens in my book.”

Lena just about managed to keep herself from blushing at Kara’s continuous kindness. “I guess I’ll just have to make sure I can live up to how you see me.” “Don’t you worry Lena, you are good , just look at you now, saving me from embarrassment.”

“I’ll have to be honest I was surprised when Alex called me. Whoever it was that stood you up clearly didn’t know who they were missing out on.” Lena decided to change the subject, it still surprised her how uncomfortable she became whenever Kara was so supportive and kind, it almost felt alien to have someone so staunchly in her corner.

Kara’s eyes dropped down to her wine glass looking into the blood red liquid. “I can’t be angry at them; sure it sucks they didn’t message to say they weren’t coming but now I get to have a lovely evening with my best friend and I get to pay for once, it’s the least I can do.” Kara smirked at Lena knowing that the CEO would realize there usual pattern would be broken where Lena would pay for lunch after Kara’s failed insistence that she pay for herself. Before Lena could even protest the idea that Kara pay, their waitress appeared carrying their plates who promptly placed their respective dished in front of each of them before asking if there was anything else they needed and both declined.

Kara and Lena’s small talk as they ate mainly focused on Kara’s current article she was writing about the difference in treatment between aliens and humans in police custody. As the two were nearing the end of their meals Lena asked a question which she chided herself for now realizing she hadn’t asked before. “What made you want to be a reporter?” Kara was about to take one of the last bites of her beef but instead she placed the fork back down onto the plate and flicked her eyes between Lena and her food. “Well, you did.” Lena was visibly taken aback by Kara’s statement. “Me?”

“When you first met me I wasn’t a reporter remember, I had no idea what I wanted to do. I was Cat Grant’s assistant and she said my skills were being wasted on serving her morning coffee and scheduling appointments. I got the opportunity to shadow Clark to your interview and I was annoyed and angry at how not just him but everyone seemed to condemn you and presume your guilt just because of your last name.” Kara realized she was on the verge of rambling, quickly taking a breath before finish. “I can’t just sit back as people are found guilty just because of association, be it by name, race, species or colour. The amount of misjustice in this world caused by peoples refusal to look beneath the surface is honestly shocking.”

Lena found herself breathless if she was honest, any response that had any potential to be formulated let alone spoken was kicked aside in a whirlpool of emotions so she just spoke on instinct. “How on earth are you just so kind?” Kara’s eyes again dropped to her glass and Lena swore she could see a flicker of shame on Kara that was immediately replaced back with her signature smile. “Fortunately my adoptive mother is the most understanding and patient person I’ve ever made.” Lena felt a pang of regret as she instinctively asked her next question, even though she was aware that Kara was adopted she had been wary to approach the subject, being adopted herself she was well aware that adoptions rarely occur because of something good and she hated seeing Kara’s sunshine dim from something she said or asked. “What do you mean?”

Kara gave Lena a sad smile as she took a large sip of her wine drinking the last of it before putting it back down on the table. “Well, my parents died when I was thirteen and I was lucky enough to be adopted by the Danvers. When I first moved in me and Alex did not see eye to eye, we were constantly bickering and fighting between us. But Eliza, she was just this never-ending beacon of patience and unconditional love. At times it was frustrating that she didn’t get angry with me when I broke something or ignored a rule and she always welcomed me into her arms whenever it became too much, sometimes she would drag me kicking and screaming from my pit of despair… I guess what I’m trying to say is I aim to be like her, no preconceptions just patience and love.” Kara became flustered as she realized just how long she had been talking and in an attempt to distract herself she quickly chowed down the remains of her dinner hoping that Lena didn’t notice her embarrassment. If Lena wondered to herself if it was possible to overdose or kindness as she watched the amazing attempt by Kara to distract herself by eating the remains of her dinner.

“Well I’m glad they did else I doubt we would ever have met, although I would be fascinating to know what you would be like if you were adopted by the Luthor’s like me.” Lena raised an eyebrow playfully and enjoyed watching Kara sputter out her response. “W-well I heavily doubt I’d be a reporter and Kara Danvers certainly roles more naturally than Kara Luthor.” Lena laughed in agreement as she realized they had both now finished their main meals. “So, Kara, dessert?” If Lena could record the way in which Kara smiled at the offer of dessert she would create 3D moving pictures to frame it on her desk. Lena signalled over the waitress and ordered a simple vanilla cheesecake while Kara was more adventurous ordering cookie and cream ice cream and a strawberry cheesecake. As the waitress turned around Lena remembered their earlier discussion and offered a compromise. “Since you insist on paying for dinner then I’m buying the dessert, it’s the least I can do.” Kara nodded gratefully. “Only if you tell me how your day was.” Kara realized that they had spent most of dinner talking about her day and felt guilty over the one-sidedness. Lena chuckled slightly at the cost of the compromise. “Spreadsheets and research reports are barely worth mentioning but I did enjoy the spirited defence of an employee I had a meeting with today who sought to steal secrets and sell them to a rival.” Kara always enjoyed, she never understood Lena’s insistence that her work was boring, whenever she told it to her it was always fascinating, the way how Lena was in her element always brought a smile to Kara’s face.

…

Lena hiccupped as she looked down at her now empty plate, the cheesecake was just as good as the company she enjoyed it with, looking up she saw an equally pleased Kara and Lena found a question she kept wanting to ask surfacing its head again in her mind. “Can I ask you something?” Kara nodded her confirmation. “You don’t strike me as the type of person to go out on a date without meeting the person beforehand, what happened?”

“Alex has been trying to get me to expand my horizons and signed me up to this dating site, I think she feels guilty, she has Maggie and I get to be the third wheel.” Lena shook her head at Alex’s attempt to solve a non-existent problem “You don’t need to be dating someone just to satisfy your sister, if it would make you feel better I’ll happily third wheel alongside you with them.”

Kara nodded gratefully at Lena’s offered, laughing out her response. “We would make an amazing trike.” “The best.” Lena affirmed. As the two laughed between them the waitress came asking if they needed the bill which Kara confirmed they would. Realizing that the date was nearing its inevitable end Lena was reluctant to cut it short but didn’t know how to extend it. “Well the least I can do is escort you home safely.” Kara’s eyes shined at the offer and a playful smile spread across her as she accepted Lena’s offer, Kara grinned as she answered.

"Of course. Lead the way Lena." 


End file.
